


Muffins

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Você quer que eu escolha pra você ?”





	Muffins

Eleanor tinha que admitir que tinha sido divertido das primeiras vezes ver o horror no rosto do vendedor de muffins quando ele via Chidi se aproximando, mas agora até ela estava começando a sentir pena do cara. E de Chidi também é claro.

“Você quer que eu escolha pra você ?” ela disse quando Chidi estava no minuto três de listar prós e contras entre o muffin de amoras e o muffin de nozes.

“Eu não sei se seria apropriado colocar esse peso sobre você”

“Ele vai querer o de amoras” Eleanor disse para o vendedor de muffins que parecia estar prestes a lhe abraçar após lhe entregar o muffin “Coma” ela disse colocando o muffin na frente de Chidi.

Chidi fez o que ela disse. E aí ele pagou o homem e eles foram para uma das mesas.

Chidi não parecia tão nervoso quando ele estava no momento de sua grande decisão, mas ainda assim seu rosto parecia meio sério.

“Que foi ? O muffin não está bom ?” Eleanor perguntou.

“Não é isso. Não deveria ser necessário você fazer coisas assim. Eu deveria ser capaz de fazer isso eu mesmo”

“Sim você deveria. Mas se algo é fácil pra mim e difícil pra você, porque não me deixar fazer pra você ? Nós somos meio amigos, certo ?”

“Sim, nós somos. Obrigada Eleanor”

“De nada. E se você não gostar do muffin você pode me culpar ao invés de você mesmo”

“Está muito bom na verdade”

Eleanor sorriu, e por um momento ambos estavam muito satisfeitos por serem quem eles eram e estarem onde eles estavam.


End file.
